kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Colour Wood
'Colour Wood '(コラー・ウッド) is a world in Kingdom Hearts: 0 ''and ''Kingdom Hearts: 0 Final Mix ''based off Disney's 1995 Animated Classic ''Pocahontas. The world is located in Virginia as mentioned by many denizens of the world and is the first Maiden of Heart world visited in Kingdom Hearts: 0. Setting and Areas Eraqus enters the world onto the SeaShore area where he catches glimpse of denizens Meeko and Flit on the above area called the Bluffs which he proceeds onto in time assist them with an Abomination attack. From there he is lead to the two way path area which leads him to the Tree Grove and area and the Old Willow Platform where he befriends Pocahontas, helping her gather up the needed items to activate the Wise old Grandmother Willow Tree. Xehanort upon entering the world lands immediatley at the Settlement Camp Area where he is happened upon by the chief and various other Indian denizens. The denizens seem angry with him and upon advancing him Pocahontas rushes out with Meeko and Flit to stop them. She claims he is a good outsider who is friends with another good outsider she met named Eraqus who forementioned his friends coming to their world. At that moment the Virginia Company settlers swarm in with the Abominations and a three way battle commences. Xehanort is accused by the Chief of bringing a great danger upon them and is sentenced for execution. However Pocahontas helps Xehanort flee and tells him to go seek serenity with the Great Grandmother Willow Tree who will tell him what needs to be done. He comes through the Tree Grove Area to the Old Willow Platform and asks the Great Grandmother Willow who tells him he must leave the world as the unintentional damage he has caused has blackened his name here in their world. Saiiaden the last of the three protagonists to come to the world enters at the Two Way Path Area and meets a pacing man named John Smith who confesses his love to Saiiaden for the world's Princess Pocahontas a dazzling daring warrior of beauty, courage and strength. He confesses he wishes to ask for hand in spending time with her but is afraid to which Saiiaden then claims she will help him approach the princess and ask for hand in company. Saiiaden then comes to the Settlement Camp Area and finds a group of men lead by a large fat man dressed in violent purple holding Indian Denizens hostage. Saiiaden rushes forward with her keyblade drawn to attack and John holds her back telling her the time will come when she will get her chance but for now things will have to unfold as they are. Saiiaden then instead walks briskly forward with John at her side and commence in conversation with the fat man named Governor Ratcliffe whom they ask as to where the Indian Princess is, Pocahontas. The held hostage Chief upon hearing her name lunges forward but is knocked back by a Virginia Company denizen. Governor Ratcliffe states firmly the Indian Princess eluded capture with the rest of the savages and fled towards the woods ahead. John then whispers to Saiiaden the time will come to stop all the bad stuff occuring here but she must go get the Princess not just for his sake but for her people's. Saiiaden then rushes off back to the Two Way Path Area and must head along to the Tree Grove path onward to the Old Willow Platform. There she will meet Pocahontas' hummingbird Flit and her racoon Meeko along with the enchanted Grandmother Willow who tells Saiiaden the two creatures with her are two of Pocahontas' most closet friends and they will lead her to the Pure Hearted Princess who will bring an end to the hostile take-over transpiring. Saiiaden then comes to an area titled as the Windy Cliff where she meets Pocahontas who is crying and deeply distraught over everything happening. She sees Saiiaden and her keyblade and immediatley rushes towards her asking wether she knows an Eraqus or Xehanort. Saiiaden informs her she does and then asks why. Pocahontas explains her village as been taken over by a group of men known as the Virginia Company lead by the greedy Governor Ratcliffe and that two men visited the world earlier named Eraqus and Xehanort who both helped her tremendously through the aid of a strange weapon almost identical to the one she is carrying. Grandmother Willow then uproots and approaches Pocahontas and Saiiaden on the Windy Cliff stating that the weapon is a fabled Keyblade of Legend. A Keyblade of Light which will greatly heklp with destroying both groups of bad outsiders threatening their world. Saiiaden and Pocahontas ask to what is the second group and Grandmother Willow answers with the Abominations who are attracted to the dark heart and soul of the greedy Ratcliffe. She tells them they both must return to Settlement Camp Area and vanquish the Abominations which have surely risen there, save the poor Chief and the people and be rid of Ratcliffe. Meeko and Flit then land upon Pocahontas' shoulders and her and Saiiaden rush off to the camp area skipping the Tree Grove Path and Two Way Path areas instead coming a dirt path area titled the Shortcut. Abominations appear along the path and attack Saiiaden, Meeko, Flit and Pocahontas. The path comes to the Settlement Camp Area where the Chief is to be executed by Governor Ratcliffe. However Saiiaden with the use of the keyblade prevents it and the Virginia Company men and Ratcliffe rush off. Abominations then arise and attack. Following Pocahontas and Saiiaden's defeat of them they head to the area called Pertune Plain where a large battle commences between the Indian People and the Virginia Company Men. John Smith, Pocahontas, Meeko, Flit and Saiiaden take on Ratcliffe who summons Abominations to him upon his Virginia Company men turning on him and fleeing. The Pertune Plain marks the final area of the world accessible. Story ''Kingdom Hearts: 0'' Eraqus visits the world first and befriends denizens Meeko, Flit and Princess Pocahontas whom he assists in gathering the needed items to activate an ancient enchanted tree called Grandmother Willow who leaves wise advice and divine guidance. Eraqus leaves upon helping Pocahontas talk to the Grandmother Willow regarding her desire to see other worlds and learn much more of what's out there on the carrying wind. Xehanort visits the world second and lands in the Settlement Camp Area where he he meets the Chief and indian people who attempt to arrest him. Pocahontas comes to him with Meeko and Flit and stops them from apprehending him claiming to be a good outsider and the friend of another good outsider she befriended. The Virginia Company then begin firing with their coming ships and Xehanort is apprehended accused of being with affiliated with their invading attackers. Pocahontas helps him escape from his imprisonement cabin and takes him to the Grandmother Willow who tells Xehanort he must leave the world. Saiiaden then comes to the world third and last. Upon coming she meets John Smith of the Virginia Company who she befriends and learns as a love for an Indian Princess named Pocahontas. She takes John to the Settlement Camp Area where Governor Ratcliffe and the Virginia Company men have the indian people and the chief hostage. Pocahontas is however not there and Ratcliffe claims the Indian Princess rushed off towards the woods. John then sends Saiiden off on her own to go get Pocahontas whom he whispers is the only way to stop the horrible invasion occuring. Saiiaden finds Pocahontas with the Grandmother Willow tree and her sidekicks Meeko and Flit. Meeko, Flit and Pocahontas under Grandmother Willow's instruction accompany Saiiaden back to the Settlement Camp Area and do battle with the Virginia Company men. Upon emerging victorious Ratcliffe and the men rush off. They all pursue and come to the Pertune Plain area where a large battle occurs. Saiiaden, John, Pocahontas, Meeko and Flit do battle with Governor Ratcliffe who upon defeat breaks down into a catatonic state the result of the Abominations' claiming the energy of his heart and soul. Saiiaden then bids farewell to Pocahontas, John, Meeko, The Grandmother Willow and Flit at the Old Willow Platform before taking off. Following on at a later point in time the four Abomination generals are dispatched by Eulo to the world to abduct Princess Pocahontas as she is a Maiden of Heart. Pocahontas is however returned to the world after the final battle taking place at the Keyblade Graveyard. She was believably returned to Colour Wood by Eraqus. Characters Normal.jpg|Pocahontas Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts: 0